poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderwing's Last Stand
This is how Thunderwing's Last Stand goes in My Little Pony: Rise of the Dark Sparkle. [ Starlight Glimmer: Is that a Space Bridge? Thunderwing: You all think too small. It's a Time Bridge. The Dark Sparkle has granted me the ability to manipulate space-time. But if I am to reach full power, to go back in time and retrieve Primus and Unicron, I need to get an amplifier, which you failed to stop me retrieving from the Everfree Forest. last generator explodes. Thunderwing jumps down the platform and Twilight jumps to him. Before Twilight can tackle Thunderwing, Thunderwing uses the power of the Dark Sparkle and stomps his foot to the ground and freezes Twilight in place in mid-air. Thunderwing: You don't learn, do you? I never understood why Unicron put such a high price on you, Twilight. Once, Primus and Unicron were evenly match neither able to gain purchase and overtake the other. Perfectly poised conflicts such as those are rare indeed, and they breed boundless opportunities for followers like me. I used to be very well-paid. I wanna be well-paid again! Twilight Sparkle: You want to go back? Back to the heart of Primus and Unicron's war? Not on my watch! unfreezes herself and prepares to fight Thunderwing Thunderwing: Oh, I don't want to go back. You think too small. I'm going to bring Primus and Unicron's war to the present so that it can continue endlessly again! puts on the Dark Sparkle and starts using it Twilight Sparkle: Thunderwing was right. This crown's power's awesome. eyes turn red as she continues to use the Dark Sparkle Starlight Glimmer: Twilight! It holds too much power! Destroy it! The crown's corrupting her. Trixie: We have to take it off! Twilight Sparkle: Nopony is taking my Dark Sparkle! Thunderwing had all the power! Now it's my turn! return to normal What am I saying? return to red I'm nothing I can already feel! Thunderwing: Yes. Yes. Embrace the power. Twilight Sparkle: return to normal I can't control it. return to red I don't want to control! I'm going to use this to make all ponies equal! Starlight Glimmer: Twilight! Don't! Twilight Sparkle: Why not?! Starlight Glimmer: Because if you use too much of that crown's magic, you'll become a demon obsessed with the understanding of magic. And destroy Equestria to get it. Twilight Sparkle: So what. There's ponies here and I want to make them all equal! Starlight Glimmer: This is not the way! I understand you feel pretty powerful right now. Like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are, I've made the same mistake you're making! I tried to alter the past and, just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained! I thought it could get me everything I wanted! Twilight Sparkle: Oh you're wrong. Unlike you, I CAN have everything I want. And the Dark Sparkle is going to help me make sure I do. Starlight Glimmer: Twilight Sparkle: Starlight Glimmer: Twilight Sparkle: Starlight Glimmer: Twilight Sparkle: Starlight Glimmer: Twilight Sparkle: Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Trevor7626